Point of Tangency
by yellyme
Summary: It was one of those days when Hikari's mind plunges into deeper thought. Where her consciousness wanders into an uncharted part of her brain that she could have never accessed in any other day, bringing to the surface thoughts and notions that her subconscious kept hidden for who knows how long–where her inner self unearths things that she didn't know was there all along.


It was one of those days when Hikari's mind plunges into deeper thought. Where her consciousness wanders into an uncharted part of her brain that she could have never accessed in any other day, bringing to the surface thoughts and notions that her subconscious kept hidden for who knows how long–where her inner self unearths things that she didn't know was there all along. It was a moment of reflection and self-discovery.

Hikari can't explain how it happens–isn't aware of any internal or external factors that contribute to episodes like this–but that day did feel more tiring than usual. Everyone in class already wanted to go home and sleep as early as the second period, and having algebra at two in the afternoon wasn't doing anything to help jog them out of the sleeping spell.

Hikari was absentmindedly facing the blackboard, perfectly giving the impression that she was paying attention, when in reality she wasn't. It was unusual for her to be slacking off, but today was an exception, and to her defence she wasn't exactly slacking off. Just...unfocused, that's all.

Resting her cheek on a propped arm, she stared at their teacher writing something on the blackboard. The words didn't immediately register until he finished writing his signature double underline on the term written in all caps: POINT OF TANGENCY.

"A point of tangency can be described as the point of contact between a circle and a tangent line." Their teacher's voice seemed muffled and distant, like it had come from the end of a long, dark, tunnel. In the middle of her daze, her eyes wander around the classroom before ultimately settling at the back of the blonde boy sitting in the next column, two rows ahead.

It wasn't the first time she's stared at him in the middle of class. It happens every now and then, and honestly, it wasn't really anything major. She would usually stare and think of a lot of things that really wasn't out of the ordinary–the homework they were going to be doing later after school, which snacks they would buy for the study group they'll be having, whether or not they'll stop at a convenience store on the way home, matters regarding Digimon and the Digimon World, et cetera, et cetera.

But this time there was none of that. This time it was different.

And it bothered Hikari. It bothered her that his silky blonde hair seemed to shine more brightly in the afternoon light, creating a small halo around his head. It bothered her that she noticed how broad his shoulders had become, especially seeing it from the back; how she could notice his steady breathing–so sound that she figured he might have already given into his heavy lids and is sleeping upright—how she felt calm and relaxed just watching him like this.

It bothered her how she was clearly seeing him in a different light, but she feels so comfortable nonetheless.

And she falls deeper into her trance. Images started to flash before her eyes–taking her back to a time where she was this small, sickly, weak little girl who had to stay home while her big brother went out to summer camp.

She remembered thinking how much it sucked for her to be stuck in bed while Taichi was having the time of his life out in the open. She was sick so often that she had nearly given up on a future where she'd be able to go to school regularly and meet new friends, hang out with them after school and on school holidays without being worried for her health, a future where Taichi wouldn't be held accountable for decisions that she decided on her own. It was probably too much to think about for a five year old, but she'd come across the notion from time to time.

And that summer she wanted to run around too, meet new people, experience grand adventures. And, well…she had exactly that. Getting transported into an alternate world, making friends with digital monsters, fighting alongside them, and saving the world? Not to mention that this happened to her twice. If that couldn't satisfy Kari's thirst for adventure, then what will? Also, she met the most awesome friends in the world.

The other DigiDestined and their Digimon partners–she met Tailmon, and they although they haven't seen each other in so long, her and her Digimon partner will forever be connected by a special bond. Also, she met Takeru, and it couldn't be denied how inseparable they have become since then.

Life after coming back from her first trip to the Digital World for Hikari was far from being normal, despite that, it was still fun. Takeru became her classmate so she wasn't alone. It made her feel more comfortable and confident in class. The rest of the DigiDestined checked in on her every now and then. Hikari was happy. She remembers her Paediatrician mentioning how she seemed more lively and vibrant, and that it contributed greatly to the improvement of her health. The times she got sick started to lessen and her mom had begun to trust her more. During outings that doesn't include Taichi, the rate of approval from her mom increases significantly if Takeru was going too. Not that she minds. She always liked being together with Takeru, and the Digital World might have heard her thoughts because the two of them had to be sent back for a second time. Takeru was her closest, most trusted friend.

Their closeness could have been attributed to a lot of factors–they were the same age, their elder brothers were best friends, they had similar Digimon, they were sent back to the Digimon World twice, they had grown up together, they get along well, they complemented each other–whatever it was, Kari couldn't thank it enough. She wouldn't be where she is now if it weren't for him.

So she smiles, unknowingly. She doesn't know the exact reason for it when she notices it later on, but in that moment she felt something shift–a jolt of electricity coursing through her system making her cheeks heat up and her heart beat faster than usual. It was an unfamiliar sensation, and for a moment she thought about confiding Takeru about it later after school, but for some unexplainable reason she quickly dismissed the idea. She can't talk to Takeru about this. Well, not yet. She decided she should first figure out what this foreign sensation is before confiding with him, so she tried hard to focus on it.

She went about it as if it were a mathematical problem. First, properly getting familiar with the problem. Second, identifying the bits of information that was critical to solving the problem. Third, analyzing the information gathered and find a way to make sense of it through an equation. Hikari was still halfway through solving her dilemma when the universe interrupted.

"–ami-san," a muffled distant voice called.

"Yagami-san," it called again, but now it was louder, and more...distinct. She knew this voice. She's heard it before.

"Yagami-san?" the urgency in the tone snapped her out of her reverie. Blinking again, she could see alarmed blue irises beaming her way. For a moment she couldn't grasp the situation. Takeru wasn't looking up front anymore and was looking at her like a deer in headlights. He was frantically mouthing something but she could barely make it out. Squinting, she tried to read whatever it was that he was trying to say, but the familiar voice boomed again.

"Yagami-san."

Hikari stands up immediately having realized that it had been her teacher's voice all along. "Y-yes?!" she replies with a nervous laugh.  
The teacher looked upset at her inattentiveness and knowing him, he's going to find a way to get back at an inattentive student, no matter who it was. He was evil that way.

"Being the exemplary student that you are, I doubt that you weren't listening to the discussion, am I wrong?" their teacher says. Hikari hears the stifled chuckles from her classmates. She doesn't answer but keeps her head up though, refusing to back down from his challenge.

"I take your silence as a yes. So, Yagami-san, would you care to answer my question just now?" She felt herself panic a little because she was too deep in thought to hear whatever question it was that he asked earlier. Taking one last look at Takeru, she tries deciphering the words he was mouthing one last time.

 _De? Definite? Definition of...point of tangency?_

"Th-the definition of the point of tangency," she starts and by the surprised look of their teacher's eyes, she knew she had hit jackpot.

"A point of tangency is the point where a tangent line and a circle meet." She could hear the muffled awe from her classmates before she was allowed to sit down by their teacher.

Sighing, she sank back down to her seat and swore never to slack off in class again. Their teacher continued on with the lesson and Hikari tried to anchor her floating thoughts. But something was still stirring inside her, breaking her concentration. A warmth in her chest that wanted to make itself known.

And just then she remembers Takeru's timely save and looks back at him to thank him.

What she saw took her breath away. It was Takeru, the same Takeru that she'd seen almost every day since they were six years old, but at the same time, seeing him look her way with an amused smile this time gave off a different feel that further intensified the warmth in her chest. She pauses for a quick second, mystified at this perplexing sensation. She takes her gaze back up his face and looks him deep in the eyes, hoping that maybe Takeru also had it–the answer.

Maybe he did, maybe he didn't.

Hikari didn't have the chance to find out because she was too conscious to tap into that part of her brain again. So she just smiles, and mouths 'thank you'. Takeru's smile widens and he nods in recognition. He turns his attention back to the blackboard, and Hikari does the same.

The blackboard was now littered with different examples on their current topic, but Hikari's eyes zeroed in on the big capitalized words with the double underline.

"Point of tangency…huh…" she mutters under her breath. She takes another quick glance at her blonde saviour up front and smiles. Her little daze earlier might have brought about more questions than answers, but there was one thing she was definitely made aware of. In this unusually tiring day, she was glad that out of all the things that could have transpired back then, fate had decided to have them meet, at the point where a tangent meets a curve.


End file.
